I'll take care of you baby
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Ino has a cold and is now stuck at home in bed. Its up to Naruto to come and make her feel better. But is she really completely safe in her boyfriend's prescence. Ino x Naruto one shot.


**A/N: Another one shot. I think I'm on a roll with these so far. As always enjoy!**

**Pairings: Ino x Naruto why? Because I said so and it's totally, 100 percent good for you. Don't believe me ask your doctors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. We all know who owns him **

* * *

"Achoo!" the platinum blond sneezed.

She was currently suffering from a nasty cold. A few days ago she had spent a late night outside with her boyfriend. The only problem with their date was that it had started to rain; and now she had a cold because of it. Spending time with Naruto was always nice, yet she could do without this cold right now.

"How's our patient today?" Sakura asked as she entered Ino's room.

"I'm fine now get the hell out of my room."

Sakura only chuckled. She understood that Ino was sick. It was the only reason why she had decided that she would try not to argue with her.

"That's no way to talk to you're best friend. Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth of yours?" she couldn't resist she had to add a comment in. "Here drink this." She handed the blond a cup of orange juice.

"It's not poison is it forehead?"

At this Sakura simply frowned as she resisted the urge to smack Ino against the head. She was lucky that she was sick right now.

"Yeah it's definitely poison." Sakura nodded. "I wanted to finish you off by spiking your orange juice."

Ino sat up in bed rolling her eyes at Sakura's sarcasm.

"I knew it forehead you always….had it out for me."

"Whatever just drink it you need the vitamin C. How did you get sick like this anyway?"

Ino cleared her throat again finally taking a sip of the orange juice.

"I got caught in the rain a few nights ago."

"What were you doing out there that was some really nasty rain that night?"

"Tell me about it." Ino agreed.

"You should be okay though, just get plenty of rest, drink a lot of liquids and hopefully you'll be back to your loud over the top self in a few days."

"Yes ma'am. I'll get right on that Dr. Forehead-sama." She teased.

Sakura only sighed before laughing. "Silly piggy but seriously I'm going to go so that you can get some rest. I'll be around so call if you need anything."

"Sure. Bye Sakura." She waved.

The blue eyed girl closed her eyes as she heard the door close. She was exhausted right now so she agreed with her friend; she needed to sleep more than anything. It wasn't long before she heard a light tapping at her window.

"Damn fucking birds tapping at my window." She thought bitterly as she placed her pillow over her head.

When the tapping didn't stop she figured that it couldn't possibly be just a bird. It had to be something much more than that.

"What the…." She looked up to see Naruto grinning at her.

"Hey Ino-chan open up!"

She slowly got out of bed and opened the window. She couldn't help but to wonder why he was hanging around out there like that.

"Naruto why the hell are you outside of my window?"

"Whoa, damn Ino-chan you sound terrible." He immediately noticed.

She sighed as she grabbed a hold of her boyfriend.

"Get in here." she snapped pulling him inside of her room.

"Ino-chan you must have gotten sick that night huh." He asked as he sat down on her bed.

She didn't respond to him at first as she got back under her covers. She could see that she would probably not be getting any sleep for now.

"Well no shit Naruto." She coughed again. "And whose fault is it that I was even out there."

Naruto smiled sheepishly knowing that she was right to a certain extent. She didn't have to spend time with him that night if she didn't want to. And besides how could he have known it was going to rain that hard.

"Poor Ino-chan come here I'll take care of you."

He then pulled her into a loving embrace wrapping his arm around her. The shorter blond leaned into his chest. She really liked when he held her like this.

"Naruto you should probably go I could be contagious for all we know."

"That doesn't matter I want to help take care of you anyway. I love you."

Ino smiled softly at his words but then reality hit her

"Idiot then what if you get sick?"

"Then we'll be sick together right Ino-chan?" he kissed her forehead. "Alright so what do you need back rub, tea, a little Naruto loving." He winked seductively.

Ino didn't look amused and punched him upside the head.

"Watch it Naruto you're lucky that I'm even let you in. hell you're lucky that I'm even talking to you at all." She reminded him.

"Yeah someone definitely needs to relax. Lay down Ino and take off your shirt."

"What? Naruto what the hell are you getting at?"

"What?" he grinned "It's not like I haven't ever seen you without a shirt on. But this time I'm only going to give you a massage I swear."

Ino distrusted his words. She knew very well about what would often happen right after one of his massages. Naruto had god like hands. He gave her the most amazing massages she had ever felt. It seemed like he knew exactly where and how to touch her. How could she not get turned on by them?

"Fine alright but only a massage and that's it. Don't get any funny ideas."

"I promise that I won't."

Ino did as he suggested and removed her top. She of course didn't have a problem undressing in front of him. He was her boyfriend; and as he said he had already seen her like this before.

"Uh Ino-chan how do you expect to get a complete back rub with that bra on."

"Naughty Naruto anything to get me naked right?" she teased him.

A slight blush rose to his cheeks but it quickly faded.

"Well I've got a gorgeous girlfriend why the hell wouldn't I want to see you naked."

She didn't respond to him as she unclipped her bra putting it to the side. She laid back down waiting for Naruto to start the massage. Ino closed her eyes as she felt his warm hands on her shoulders. She had to admit that his hands moving up and down on her back and shoulders did feel relaxing.

"Naruto you always did give the best massage."

"Hai Ino-chan. In fact let me give you the Uzumaki special."

"What are you talking about Uzumaki special?"

"Kage Bunshin no justu." He shouted out as a clone appeared. "Four hands are better than 2 ne Ino-chan."

"What the hell are you thinking?" She turned to face him but instead was silenced as she felt two sets of hands now. Two sets of hands going all sorts of directions not even in any form of coherency. She felt that she just might go crazy from this experience.

"Naruto?" she started.

"Don't worry Ino-chan we'll get all the kinks out."

She couldn't take much more of this so called Uzumaki special. She felt as if she was going to eventually split in two. She had to get him to stop somehow.

"Na…Naruto…." She coughed. "Stop it are you trying to kill me."

"Huh oh I'm sorry Ino-chan I'll stop." He ceased his movements and his clone disappeared.

"Naruto just leave okay. I appreciate that massage but I'm tired and I really just want to go to sleep. I love you babe, but there's no way that I'll be able to sleep with you disturbing the peace."

She hadn't meant to snap at him in the way that she did. She could see that she had hurt his feelings because his face had dropped expression immediately.

"Okay Ino-chan I'll go. I hope that you feel better."

She flinched as she heard the door close behind him.

"Damn I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything."

All she could think about was how she had made Naruto feel. She knew that he had only meant well. Despite the occasional screw ups he had always had the best of intentions. The blond male would always try to put others before himself.

"He was only tying to make me feel better. I didn't have to snap at him like that."

Ino knew that she would apologize to him when she was feeling better.

"I do love my blond idiot." She thought to herself happily. Before long though the blond haired girl was fast asleep; Sakura had already told her that she needed to rest. Just as she was really starting to get into sleep mode there was another knock at the door. She wasn't sure how much time had passed. It could have been minutes or a whole hour for all she knew.

"Oh please go away." She groaned.

But instead the door was opened to reveal Naruto standing there. He was holding a bowl of soup in his hands. Ino wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. It sure as hell felt like a dream that was for sure.

"Naruto?" Ino questioned as she sat up in bed once more.

"Hai Ino-chan I made you some soup. You need to eat something."

"I didn't know that you could cook."

"I know a few things." He smiled slightly. He sat down preparing to feed her. She wasn't exactly sure what kind of soup it was but if definitely smelled good.

"Here Ino –chan eat up."

"Naruto wait it's…." She tried to warn him that it was hot only he didn't listen to her.

"No Ino-chan it's all good I swear its not poisoned or anything I tasted it myself." He fed her the hot soup instantly burning her mouth.

"Ow damn it Naruto that's goddamn hot."

"I'm sorry Ino-chan forgive me." He set he soup down and immediately kissed her lips. The blond male then put his hands around himself in a defensive manner to shield himself. Ino did have her fist raised and ready to hit her boyfriend. She then lowered her fist smiling at his facial expression.

"Naruto put that soup down and get over here."

She waited until he was closer before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thanks baby for trying to take care of me. I guess I better get sick more often then huh."

He smiled placing his hand to her head stroking her hair.

"And I'll be here to take care of you every time." He promised.

"Good." She nodded as she pecked his cheek lovingly.

"Get some rest okay Ino-chan."

She snuggled up closer to him as if he was her own personal teddy bear.

"But…" She yawned. "But if I sleep I'll…"

It wasn't long before she was fast asleep in her boyfriend's arms.

"Good night Ino-chan I'm glad that I was here to help take care of you." he spoke as he leaned down pressing his lips to hers.

"Naruto I…I…love you." she whispered in her sleep.

"Aw Ino-chan I…." he started.

"You big idiot."

"Eh?" he fell off the bed in surprise hitting the floor hard. He was surprised that the noise had not caused her to wake up. She continued to sleep soundly. Naruto decided to just wrap the covers around her and leave her to rest.

"Sleep well Ino-chan." He kissed her goodnight and left the room. Once in the hallway he was greeted by his pink haired friend.

"So how's our favorite patient doing? I want an update." Sakura spoke.

"She's doing good Sakura-chan. She's resting."

"Good." Sakura nodded. "You know I knew that you'd probably be the best medicine for her."

"Yep." Naruto nodded. "She'll be back to her loud, bossy self in no time. And it's all thanks to us. I'm going to go back in and sit with her for awhile."

Naruto gave her the thumbs up before walking back into his girlfriend's room. Sakura did agree with him Ino would be back to normal in a few days. But she didn't agree with the other part he said.

"No Naruto it was all thanks to you. You took care of her. Looks like you were just the thing she needed after all."


End file.
